


know that it sounds crazy

by pettigrace



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stubborn Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Theo and Liam are in a long distance relationship. When Liam is being stupid, he has no problems with dealing with that.





	know that it sounds crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeyva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyva/gifts).



> This was prompted by my lovely friend Pia, who wanted Thiam in a long distance relationship and one visiting the other with drama involved. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title is form Shawn Mendes' "Lost in Japan".
> 
>  **Warning:** There's references to self-harm in this, but there's nothing explicit. Still, be careful.

“I miss you.”

Liam knows that others might figure that this is a weird way of starting a conversation, forgoing all of the obligatory greetings like  _ how are you _ or  _ what’s up _ , but it works for them just fine. It’s already become  _ their _ greeting before he and Theo had even started dating. 

As always, Theo doesn’t miss a beat in his reply. “158 days.”

Theo would never say out loud that he  _ misses _ Liam, even if  _ he _ is the one who counts the days until they see each other again. Even if  _ he _ is the one who immediately reserved bus seats for the Christmas holidays half a year in advance (which…  _ wow _ , Liam hadn’t even known that was possible) so that he wouldn’t have to drive all the way back to Beacon and be tired when he arrives. Theo may not be good at voicing his emotions out loud, but his actions speak loud enough anyway.

Liam refrains from pointing out that that’s  _ way too long _ because then he’ll just get an eyeroll and a teasing comment in reply, even though he can see in Theo’s eyes that he thinks the same. It’s happened too often already. Instead, he presses his lips together and pulls them into a tight smile as he sits up against his bed’s headboard. “How’s the restaurant been?”, he wants to know.

As expected, Theo lets out a dramatic sigh. Liam can tell it’s exaggerated because overall, Theo’s always quite guarded. Honestly, it’s a miracle if he even does more than two facial expressions while they video chat, even if he knows Theo’s more open with him than anyone else. Though that realization still makes him feel butterflies in his stomach. 

“Look, I always thought people lied about their waiter experiences but there are really people out there who’ll order something literally _called_ _tonno_ and demand to have it without fish.” 

Liam grins at his disbelief. “Well, not all of us speak Italian.”

“Neither do I.  _ Tonno _ ,  _ tuna _ \- it’s not rocket science, Liam.”, Theo retorts. “Besides, it’s not like there’s no list of ingredients underneath.”

“I guess they did read it if they  _ knew _ tuna was on it and demanded to have it without?”, Liam guesses with a snicker. He may be a little shit, because he knows how frustrating stuff like that can become when it just piled up on top of each other, but it’s too funny to see Theo so riled up about random things. 

“The exact same order just  _ without tuna _ is listed  _ directly  _ under  _ tonno _ .”, Theo groans. 

For a moment, Liam’s screen goes blurry before focussing on Theo again, indicating that he must have thrown himself onto his bed as well. He’s quickly nuzzled into his pillow, facing up to the ceiling for the moment. Knowing him, he’ll find it uncomfortable in only a few more minutes.

“Oh, poor baby,” Liam teases, all with a fake pout and everything. If they were in the same room, he’d even pat Theo’s head. Sadly, though, there’s half of the States in-between them. 

Truth be told, he’d never have expected to be this bold around Theo when they first met more than half a year ago. Scott may have introduced him as an old friend but the scowl Theo had worn was kind of off-putting. Hell, he’s not even sure he really remembers how they’d ended up talking; it might have been when they’d been forced into the backseat of Stiles’ jeep together. 

And then, for the rest of Theo’s stay they’d kept circling around each other - somehow, they’ve found they have the same type of humour and that their interests overlap pretty nicely as well -, ending up next to each other in every group activity Scott and Stiles came up with. Liam supposes it hasn’t been a big surprise when they’d ended up making out at what Brett had dubbed the Big Farewell Theo Party on the last night. His eyes had been about to pop out of his head upon seeing Theo for the first time already and while he’d been embarrassed by being a sputtering mess at first, it had been obvious for everyone around. 

They’d exchanged numbers in the end which, to Liam, had at first seemed like a promise for a hook-up only. But then their casual chatting had involved into more, until a late skype call with Theo had felt as obligatory as greeting his mom in the morning. And miraculously, it had been the same for Theo.

“I can’t wait to get out of that hell,” Theo nods to his words. He’s been looking at other jobs at the moment, things that would be less stressful, but until he actually gets taken at one, he’ll have to remain a waiter for the time being. His rent doesn’t pay itself, after all.

Liam hums. “I can imagine. Want a distraction?”

“What did Greenberg do this time?”, Theo asks.  _ Oh _ , he knows him too well.

 

-

 

Days later, Liam groans when the doorbell rings. He’s only just settled on the couch with a bowl of chips, putting on some trash TV that’s on at the moment. It’s become his new Tuesday ritual, okay? But it’s not like anyone else is home - because if they were,  _ he _ sure as hell wouldn’t be - so he has to be the one to get up. Especially when they keep ringing the bell as if they  _ knew _ he is there.

He starts muttering to himself a bit about how maybe people should get the message if nobody opens, but he’s pissed so he doesn’t even call for them that he’s coming. They probably wouldn’t hear him anyways with all the noise they’re making.

Honestly, if it’s the neighbour complaining again about how their tree’s leaves find their way into his yard, he’ll flip out. It’s not like they can catch them when they’re not even supposed to be falling down, right? It’s the middle of July, for fuck’s sake.

He opens the door, with a groan on his tongue already, but he stops short when he sees who stands there.

“ _ Theo _ ?”

For a moment, Liam can’t do anything but stare at the boy in front of him. It  _ is _ Theo, he knows that; he’d even know it if they’d never seen each other face to face, just based on the warmth that immediately spreads through his chest. It’s like coming home after a long day in the rain only to snuggle into your bed with a Disney movie (which,  _ yes _ , of course he does).

But technically Theo  _ can’t _ be here. There’s still 150 days to go until he’s supposed to come back to Beacon Hills - that’s when Scott’s friend Derek is supposed to house him for a week. Liam doesn’t really know Derek but in the few times that they’ve met he’s quickly found out he’s not someone you approach randomly. You better keep up with arrangements he made or a single glare can kill you. Of course, Liam knows first hand that Theo’s death stare is quite powerful as well, but Derek’s also older and bigger. He knows who’d lose that contest.

“Hey,” Theo says casually, as if it’s no big thing he shows up 2000 miles from home without any kind of warning. With his leather jacket and slicked back hair it’s only missing that he leans against the door frame and Liam would think he’s stranded in an 80s romcom.

Somehow, that thought makes him realize that he probably  _ should _ react a bit differently. Sure, he’s still shocked and confused, but this  _ is _ his boyfriend standing in front of him. So, without missing another beat, he flings himself at him, arms spread out to curl around Theo’s body. 

He  _ feels _ Theo chuckle as he pulls him close, the sound of it right in his ear and clearer than he’s heard it in months. There’s no tech devices distorting anything, just the reality of Theo in all its glory right  _ here _ .

“What are you  _ doing _ here?”, Liam finally asks, cheek pressing against Theo’s. 

Theo pulls back slightly and even  _ he _ can’t hide a smile right now. “How about a coffee first? I’m mad tired.”

“Oh yeah, sure.”, Liam replies instantly, a bit overwhelmed still. From what he knows, Theo still has both school and work going on right now, with his first real vacation of both being the time in December that he’d planned to stop by anyway. 

He lets go off Theo’s shoulders and grabs his arm instead, pulling him after him towards the kitchen. He’s just happy that neither of his parents is home right now because while they know about Theo, of course, it’d be impossible to explain how and why he showed up when Liam doesn’t even have a clue himself. Granted, a coffee probably would make a conversation easier - especially if Theo drove all the way in his truck.

Leading him into the kitchen, Liam can’t help but enjoy the feeling of his fingers on Theo’s skin. It’s certainly not the closest they’ve been, but ever since the last - and first time - they’d been in the same room he’s been longing to really  _ be _ with Theo again. At first not as desperately as nowadays maybe, but because they  _ did _ have a good time hanging out. And  _ making _ out, but that has to be a thought for later.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”, he admits finally when Theo sits down on one of the barstools at their kitchen aisle. He practically has to force himself to drag his eyes off Theo and towards the coffee machine, but somehow he manages.

“Tell me about it,” Theo answers dryly. “I feared I’d end up in prison around Denver.”

Liam clicks his tongue and turns around to him again. “You’re not supposed to murder bad drivers.”, he points out playfully.

“And I didn’t!”, Theo answers, actually sounding almost proud. “It was a close call, but I didn’t.”

Liam shakes his head to himself. “The standards I have.”, he grins.

“Murder is a more common thought than you’d expect.” Theo shrugs. He does break into a smile after a moment and softly adds, “Worth it, though.”

Liam’s just happy that the coffee machine stops working then, giving him an opportunity to hide his blush as he turns back to it. Not that they never flirt -  _ hell _ , they’re dating - but it’s something entirely different to have Theo see it  _ in real life _ . 

He fixes up Theo’s coffee, taking his time and assuring himself that his cheeks will have a normal colour again when he serves it. As he does that, he keeps standing behind the counter but leans forward on his elbows.

It may be cheesy, but he holds his breath as Theo takes the first sip. So he finds it kinda exciting to see whether he remembers correctly how he takes his coffee, alright? That would probably be different if they were in a conventional relationship and saw each other… well, at all.

Theo closes his eyes as he swallows the sip he’s taken and lets out a sigh once it’s down. “Thanks.”

“Did I get it right?”, Liam wants to know.

“Yeah. You want a taste?”, Theo smirks.

Liam just wants to remind him that he doesn’t drink coffee when Theo already cuts him off. He’s leaned forward as well without Liam even noticing, but he’s breached the distance between them in a second. 

It’s not their first kiss, but it’s almost the same. It’s their first kiss since they started dating, and it’s the first kiss in months. He can’t even tease Theo for doing such a cliche line because as soon as their lips meet he’s  _ gone _ . It doesn’t even take the essence of coffee in Theo’s breath or his tongue ghosting over Liam’s lips to part them, he almost does it on reflex. Like on instinct he reaches up to place his hand against Theo’s chin and try to pull him even closer. 

It’s not a heated kiss, so Liam’s not breathless when they part, but he doesn’t trust his voice either. What should he even  _ say _ ? Instead, he just settles with the bright grin that won’t disappear. 

Theo’s smirk finds back to its place easily as well. “Did taste good, didn’t it?”

If Liam’s hand weren’t still cupping Theo’s face, he’d have punched against his arm for that remark alone. As it is, though, he just settles with, “Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

And so he does.

 

-

 

In the end, they’ve found their way up into Liam’s room  _ (not for _ that), sitting down on the floor with their backs against his bed. Right now, it’s enough to hold hands and exchange kisses as they cuddle up; just finally being close to each other again without having to talk - that’s what they’ve been missing in the past months. 

Yet, Liam’s still fairly curious as to why and  _ how _ Theo randomly showed up on his doorstep, so he breaks the silence. “You still need to explain what you’re doing here five months early.”

“You know, I was halfway expecting that you wouldn’t be at home.”

Liam frowns at him in return. He knows first hand that there are times where Theo is anything but direct, but it’s not like that’s been a hard question. Why would he try to change the topic? And yeah, it’s true that usually he has therapy at this time and Theo knows that but what does that have to do with anything? And why would Theo miraculously stop by on a day where he knows Liam’s not home? … Unless he already knew Liam wouldn’t be at therapy.

“Oh fuck,” is all he says at that realization. With a groan he drops his head back so that he’s facing the ceiling rather than the boy next to him.

“Yeah,” Theo answers seriously. “Care to explain?”

“Please tell me you did not seriously come all the way here just because of  _ that _ .” Liam’s still not looking at him, simply because he doesn’t want to see what Theo looks like in that very moment. He can imagine the disappointment well enough, thank you.

“I had the feeling you wouldn’t listen otherwise.”, Theo admits. 

Liam feels a soft squeeze at his hand as he says those words, weirdly enough encouraging him to open his eyes again. As it turns out, Theo doesn’t even look remotely angry at him, but it doesn’t fully look like disappointment either. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that he looks… sad? A bit at least.

“Who told you?”

Theo snorts. “ _ Stiles _ .”

“Oh damn.”

It’s no wonder then that Theo must have dropped everything. When he’d come to visit Beacon Hills last winter, he might have sought out Scott right away, meaning he’d quickly been reunited with Stiles, too, but it’s not like he’s really back to being friends with either of them. Hell, from what Liam’s seen he’s not even on speaking terms with either of them, except for some obligatory ‘how are you’ exchanges with Scott. Stiles hadn’t even seemed particularly happy about hearing they’d started dating. 

So yeah, if  _ Stiles _ is the one who reached out to  _ Theo _ , then it’s like an emergency call.

Which, actually, is pretty exaggerated for the situation. Unnecessary.

Because  _ yes _ , he has stopped going to therapy but only because  _ he doesn’t need it anymore _ . He’s told his parents, Mason and Corey, Hayden, Scott and Stiles, Nolan, Brett and even  _ Gabe _ that there really isn’t any need for him to go there anymore. He hasn’t had any violent outbursts in  _ months _ , he’s actually become way better with dealing with just about everything, so really - there’s  _ no need _ . 

And it’s ridiculous that Stiles made  _ Theo worry _ without any reason, so much that he drives from Chicago all the way to Beacon.  _ God _ , how is he even able to pull that off? Fuel is expensive and he doubts that Theo actually has the day off for both school and work and  _ also _ he can’t be thinking of driving back again today already, right? Then he’d have to leave soon again and arrive in the middle of the night, not to mention that it’s exhausting as hell and…

He feels a light swat at the top of his head. “Stop that,” Theo orders before dropping his hand to Liam’s again.

“I didn’t do anything.”, Liam pouts.

“You made that face,” Theo shoots back. He pulls a grimace then, something that has  _ in no way _ been his expression just now. “The one you make when you zone out.”

“I was just thinking about how you didn’t have to come all the way down here.”

Theo scoffs. “Well, if you’re being stupid then drastic measures must be taken.”

“I’m not being  _ stupid _ .”, Liam insists. Seriously, he doesn’t need this. He doesn’t need Theo  _ finally _ coming back only to fight with him. 

“Oh, you aren’t?”, Theo raises an eyebrow. “Because Stiles told me how you didn’t see any reason why you should continue therapy—“

“Because there isn’t any!”

“Do you really think I’d have driven all the way here if I believed that’s true?”, Theo deadpans. “Like, it’s already ridiculous you won’t even listen to your  _ dad _ , but I guess  _ okay _ , he’s not a therapist after all--”

“Also because he’s wrong.” Now Liam rolls his eyes.

“I  _ repeat _ ,” Theo presses with a heavy sigh, “Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t think  _ you _ are wrong?”

“You  _ always _ think that  _ you _ are right.”, Liam answers, looking down at the floor. Their hands are still joined, soft around each other even as they fight. Though, does it even count as a fight when nobody shouts? He’s not quite sure.

Theo chuckles dryly at that. “That’s  _ because _ I always am right. Like I am right now. Liam, you can’t just  _ stop _ going to therapy.”

“I don’t--”

“Hear me out first, okay? Stiles already told me what  _ you _ think because apparently you didn’t feel like maybe you could tell me or whatever--”, Theo cuts in. “Though I don’t understand  _ why _ … Anyway, listen, okay?”

He waits until Liam looks him in the eye and nods, patience radiating off him. Now, Liam doesn’t have much experience with how Theo is with other people, limited time and all, but he’d like to think he’s extra careful with him. Maybe it’s quite asshole-ish because he can’t really say that  _ he _ does anything the like in return but he’s a romantic, alright?

“Did it occur to you that  _ maybe _ you’re doing better  _ because _ you’re in therapy?”, Theo continues then. “I mean, they’ve probably already given you tips for the long run, but maybe being there also helps in the  _ present _ ? Stability, someone who understands what you’re going through--”

“That’s the thing! I’m not going through anything anymore!”

“ _ At the moment _ .”, Theo corrects. “Think about it: if you don’t go anymore, it might get worse again. And I  _ know _ you don’t want that.”

Liam presses his lips together. Yeah,  _ of course _ he doesn’t want that. It’s been scary how he completely lost control of himself. He can be glad he didn’t really hurt anyone yet beyond a few punches (which Scott took without even being mad at him) - which means the biggest fuck-up so far was trashing his coach’s car, and that got him  _ expelled _ from Todd’s old school. He remembers how bad he’s felt upon seeing his dad’s sad face… If he had to pinpoint the single worst moment of his life, it’d be that one.

And yes, therapy has helped but really? It’s nothing more than talking there and the trick with the mantra his therapist had taught him? It works perfectly. He doesn’t need the endless conversations that have no purpose. Plus, he hates how everyone just  _ stops _ for a moment when the topic comes up. Even the people who already know or those who’ll say encouraging words (like Scott’s mom had done) will hesitate for a second whenever he mentions that he needs to leave for therapy or something. No, it’ll certainly be better if he stopped going there altogether.

“What are you thinking?”, Theo wants to know.

“That I  _ don’t _ need to--”

“Yeah, no, that much I got. I’m still searching for arguments, though.”, Theo says calmly. “Do you have any more than just ‘Oh, nothing happened in a while’? Because let me tell you, I haven’t relapsed in a while either maybe I should stop--”

“What? No, are you crazy?” Liam stares at him with wide eyes. He hasn’t known anything of Theo’s depression and  _ plate _ of other mental problems until two months or so ago - and he doubts that he even knows half of what’s going on in his brain most the time - but he knows that it’s gotten bad. That he needs the talking, that it helps take things off his mind and change perspectives. 

“What? It’s your reasoning exactly!”

“No, it’s not! It’s not the same!”, Liam answers. For starters, Theo’s problems are actually  _ caused _ by something in contrast to his shit, meaning he  _ has _ something he can actually deal with. That’s why the talking works for him, although Liam can’t quite imagine him opening up to a stranger. And then, if Theo stops going to his therapy, he’ll start hurting himself again and then… He doesn’t even want to think that far.

“No, it  _ is _ the same.”, Theo insists. “We’re  _ both _ mentally screwed up, you have it  _ diagnosed _ , Liam. And if everyone tells you that you should keep going there, what makes you think we’re  _ all _ wrong? What  _ else _ is your reasoning?”

“It makes me seem like a weirdo.”, Liam finally admits, voice quiet.

“What? Who says that?”

“They don’t need to! They all… react like that. It’s like--”, Liam trails off for a moment, unsure how to explain it. Then he just settles with explaining the weird looks he gets, even though they all try to hide it.

Theo listens carefully, running his thumb over Liam’s hand to calm him down. He  _ actually _ listens, a frown on his forehead even as he nods along, but in the end he  _ understands _ . “You haven’t been in treatment for too long,” he finally says. “They still need to adjust. They don’t mean to upset you.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Liam sighs. “That’s why it  _ sucks _ so much.”

“They’ll come around.”, Theo promises. He sounds serious, in a way that Liam can’t even doubt him for a second. He wants to believe him. “And as to what you’ve said before… Let me try it like this: you know how Scott hasn’t had an asthma attack in  _ years _ ?”

Liam nods.

“Well, he’s still carrying his inhaler everywhere he goes. Because he might get another one.”, Theo goes on. Then he frowns again, “Come to think of it, I should probably do the same…”

“I’ll still take my meds,” Liam points out. 

“You won’t get a new prescription if you don’t go to therapy.”, Theo retorts. And  _ shit _ , that’s something Liam hadn’t even thought about. “You see what I mean? You will need a professional in some time anyways. And look, I’m sure that in due time they’ll make the visits less and less frequent, so it’s not like that’s a constant.”

“Huh,” Liam makes. He feels stupid now because  _ honestly _ ? All of those are things he should have thought about immediately. “Why didn’t anyone else say anything about that?”

“I guess you didn’t let them.”, Theo shrugs. “It’s my talent: sweet-talking you so you play nice.”

Liam snorts. “I doubt that counts as  _ sweet-talking _ .”

“Potato, Potahto.”, Theo waves his hand shortly. “But you get what I meant?”

Liam tilts his head a little and directs his eyes to look  _ past _ Theo, embarrassed at how childish he’d been acting. Seriously, it took him to come here just so Liam would  _ listen _ ? He’s pretty sure that wasn’t actually necessary. It’s not like he  _ never _ listens to anyone or whatever. “Yeah,” he admits. “Though you coming here for  _ that _ is a tad dramatic.”

“Hm,” Theo makes thoughtfully, “maybe I just jumped at the first opportunity to visit my boyfriend.”

Liam snorts. “You’re ridiculous. How did you even pull that off?”

“Just told my boss my boyfriend was being an idiot and needed some sense punched into him.”, Theo lifts his shoulders. “She was very supportive.”

“I’m glad you didn’t punch me,” Liam offers. 

Theo slowly starts grinning. “Yeah, I had other things in mind, actually.”

“Did you now,” he replies, leaning forward a bit. He can feel Theo’s breath ghost against his skin and turns a bit until their noses bump against each other.

“Hm,” he gets as a reply, “better get going before your parents come home.”

Liam chuckles lightly before finally pressing his lips against Theo’s again. Maybe he  _ should _ reconsider the whole therapy thing. Right now, however, he’d rather truly enjoy the fact that Theo really is  _ here _ .

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
